Apolo Jutsice: Turnabot Prism
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Apollo lerns tat Pokemon Prism was taked down by Nintendo, sew now he must defend teh creator in cort, facing teh Defence Cupability Act agan. CAN HE DO IT? (Pokemon Sun and Moon spoilers)


**One Chaptre Special: Turnabout Prism**

A/N: I juts heered abot a Pokemon fangame caled Pokemon Prism, witch was taked down by Nintendo. I geted an idea rely quikly, and now I ned 2 writ it. I think tis cod be pretty fun. Their are Sun and Moon spoilers, in case u din't notice the warning in the discription. Tis story wil be atfer The Nuclear Turnabout ends, but their wil no spoilers on tat, sins this is a Khur'ain story.

Apollo was in his law ofice, having no cases. He decided 2 ask his frends abot wat tye where dong. Datz was juts cuting apples, sins he oslo had noting 2 dew. Alibi on the otter hand, was on the compiter. Apolo assed, "Alibi, wat are u dong?" ans he explaned, "I fond tis coal game cald Pokemon Prism, and it's 8-bit, but has character custom..." butt ten Nintendo Ninjas jumped in2 the ofice. Apolo assed, "Who has ben steeling stuf tis tim?" and tye shooted, "It was YOU! YOU STUPID F-CKING TRAITOR!" ass tey handcufed hem. "WTF!?" shooted Apolo, ans tey went, "U haf a Pokemon fangame on ur computer. Fangames are bad! U and the creator wil be destoryed by the Defence Capability Act" and tey puled hem 2 the court, folowed by the green text, saying 'December 23, 7:30 AM, Hi Cort Off Khura'in'.

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Khur'ain Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of KoolBoyMan and Apolo Justice."

Apolo decided, "The defence is redy, Ur Magistrate." and KoolBoyMan thanked, "I'm gald tat the best lawyer ever is giving me a defence. Ur my only hope."

At the prosecutor desk, Lusamine sad, "The prosecution is redy, Ur Magistraight." and ten Khura'in Judge assed, "May the prosecutor giv the oening statement?" and she replayed, "Knot yet." dong her psycho smile, and puled owt a Beast Ball. Their was a flash, and she turned in2 her Nihilego form! Ever1 was lick "WTF!?" at how crepy it was. Lusamine ten started gong, "KoolBoyMan was making a mod off Pokemon Crystal. I hat mods, ass tey are artifical Pokemon, sew tey muts be stoped. The creators must die! Those who play muts oslo die, witch is y I am gald 2 haf the Defence Capabity Act on my sid."

 **OBJECTION!**

Apolo begined, "U can't force ur opinions in2 law!"

 **SUCH INSOLENCE!**

Lusamine eviled, "Yes, butt the Nintendo dudes sad sew. Their4, it is corect!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Apolo smarted, "1 company canot decide the law. Besids, their is no Nintendo branch in Khura'in!"

 **SUCH INSOLENCE!**

Lusamine continued, "Nintendo haf moar money ten u. We liv in a capitolist world, sew having moar money mens tat tey are corect!" and ten continued, "Let me brig in the 1st witnes."

The camera shoed a pare off black shoes. It scroled up past a blak bodysoot, and a black mask. Lusamine stated, "Ass tis witnes is a Nintendo Ninja, we canot giv the name."

 **Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun, DING!**

 **-Making the arest-**

"Sew, we had juts shut down Pokemon Prism. We cod knot let a fangma e live. We oslo decided 2 take owt the creator. Sins we detected gameplay off it in teh Justice Law Ofice, we oslo had 2 arest Apolo. Please understand."

Lusamine lolled, "Ass u can c, we haf the legal hi ground. Please, do a follish cros-exam, if u wish. It wil yeld nothing, and ten u get beheaded." butt Apolo wasn't scared, sins she was juts sum crazy chick, butt he had defeeted a queen.

 **Nud-nud-nud-nud-nud-nud, BONG!**

 **-Making the arest-**

"We cod knot let a fangma e live."

 **HOLD IT!**

Apolo assed, "On wat grounds cod u knot allow it?" and the witnes sad, "It is 4 copyright resins. If we don't stop fangames, we lose the copyright." and Apolo stated, "Tat is quit impotent. I think it shod be in the testimony."

 **SUCH INSOLVENCE!**

Lusamine angryed, "Wat our u saying? Are u claming tat my witnes is knot infalable!?" and Apolo smirked, "No, I think tis is impotent. I bet tat ur juts afraid abot tat statement." ans Khura'in Jusge banged the hammer, "Tat clam is big. If their is sumthing impotent, ten please let the statement be added."

"If we don't stop fangames, we lose the copyright."

 **OBJECTION!**

Apolo lolled a lot, "The fangames are knot tat big a threat." and he pauled owt a list. Lusamien was lick, "Wat is tat dumb thing?" and Apolo sad, "It is a list off fangames. Pokemon AshGay, Pokemon Sweat, Pokemon Dark Rissing, Pokemon Advance Aventure, Pokemon Snakewood..." and Lusamine went "WAT!? Y haven't Nintnedo taked abot tem?" and Apolo smarted, "Becos tey weren't shut down. Sum off these are rely old. However, the copyright has knot been lost becos off tem." and he ten did the epic green background thing, "Their4, u can't lose the copyright becos off fangames!" and Lusamine screemed, "NNNOOO!" sins she was proved wrong.

KoolBoyMan smarted, "Now she has no answer. We can win."

 **SUCH INSOLECNE!**

Lusamine grabed a pies off paper, and writed sumthin on it. She ten clamed, "Tis is a leter form Miyamoto, and he says he doesn't alow fangames." and Apolo was lick, "WHAT!" and he checked it, thinking, 'Damn, her handriting copying is ablosutely prefert. I can't proof tat it was fogred.' and he wandered how 2 beet it.

 **OBJECTION!**

KoolBoyMan smarted, "Sew, u clam tat Miyamoto mad tis leter?" and Lusamine sad, "Off corse. He can decide how most Nintondo gams go, sins he mad most off tem." and KoolBoyMan sad, "Yes, he did make most off tem." and Lusamine was lcik, "WAIT! U AGRE!? Wat is teh meaning of tis, u trator!?" and he sad, "Well, Miyamoto mad Sticker Star, sew he isn't 100% right. Butt tat's knot the pont here."

 **SUCH INSOVENCE!**

Lusamine ten assed, "Quit mising the pont. Wat is ur reel pont?" sew Apolo explaned, "Miyamoto din't make Pokemon! He doesn't haf the final say. Tat wood go to Satoshi..." and Luamine shooted, "I cal hem 2 the stand ten!" and Ass Ketchup arived.

Apolo lolled at how dum it was, "We don't men tat Satoshi! We men Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of the series. Ash is juts named Satoshi in Japan as a refrence 2 him." and Lisamine scremed, "NO! Now tat scumy triator wil get away! Al 8 yeers off tis plane... al 4 nothing!" and Ash assed, "Wat is tat bit abot traiters?" and Apolo cometed, "I thin I haf an idea." and begined the Thought Route.

"Ok, sew Lusamine has caled sum1 a traitor. She implied it was sum1 on trial. Sew who is the trater?" sad Apolo.

He went down teh track tat sad 'KoolBoyMan'.

"Ok, sew I haven't met her, sew I can't hav betrayed her." Apolo cometed, "But can I find owt how KoolBoyMan is conected?"

He went down a track tat sad 'Not yet'.

"Rite, their must b sumthing." Apolo smarted, "But I shod work owt the other stuf, and it wil fal in2 place."

He went 4 the track tat sad '8 yeers'.

"Yes! Lusamine sad she had a plan lasting 8 yeers." Apolo realised, "Wat else in tis case lasted 8 yeers?"

He quikly chose the track tat sad 'Pokemon Prism'!

"Tat seems rite. But it oslo sems crazy." Apolo ideaed, "Wat conection wood Lusamine's plan haf wif Pokemon Prism?"

Becos teh laser trane was gong rely fats, he quikly selected the track tat sad 'Prism was the plan'!

 **LUSAMINE PLANNED THE CREATION OF POKEMON PRISM!**

The world went back 2 normal ass Apolo prepared his arguement, "Lusamine, I now haf it al deducted! U where the 1 who planed creating Pokemon Prism!" and Lusamine shreked, "WAT!? Y WOOD I MACK SUCH A PLAN!?" and Apolo stated, "U caled KoolBoyMan a trator! Watever mad u think of hem as such, I don't no, butt tat's knot the pont. U set hem up 2 mack Pokemon Prism, in hops off geting it taked down, sew u cod get him arested."

"NO! HOW COD HE BETRAY ME!?" assed Lusamine. KoolBoyMan sodnely cut in, "Is tis abot the time I criticised ur plans wif the Ultra Beasts?" and she sad, "WAT!? I thot I told u 2 nether talk abot tat. Tat's y I teached u how 2 mack mods. Sew u woodn't squeel lick ur stupid bother and sister." and Apolo realised it, "KoolBoyMan, he's ur sun, isn't he?" and Lusamine eviled, "Off corse. Knot tat u wil live 2 tel any1 else." and ten the ceiling exploded. Khura'in Judge declared, "WAT!? Let's get owt off hear!" and he runned owt the back dore. Faba appered form the whole, and sad, "The Aether Airship is redy, my laddy." and then Lusamine used Nihilego 2 flyed owt the whole in teh ceiling. The whole showed the airship, witch pauled owt a gun.

Datz arived, "Quik, get owt off hear, tat airship is gong 2 shot us up!" and he grabed a random dud and carryed hem owt. Apolo grabed sum grill, and throwed her owt the dore. Alibi arived, sew he cod Ur'gaid peeps owt off the place. Will tis was hapening, the gun was firing, butt nobody getted hit, sins Apolo's team geted ever1 owt sew quikly.

Apollo locked bak in2 the destoryed cortroom, "F-cking h-ll. Tat's the 2nd tim I've seed a cortroom be blowed up." and KoolBoyMan sad, "Well, we shod stop my mom. She'll probably destory Khur'ain if she fonds owt I getted owt." and Apolo sad, "Wel, let's get 2 it." but ten recoiled at the shocking plot twist witch was tat tis is actually a 2 chapter fanfic! I compliantly foaled u, rolf!

 **END OFF CHAPETR!**

A/N: Tat was a fun trial 2 writ. I rely enjoyed macking Lusamine a prosecutor. I bet none off u expect tat tis is rely a 2 chaptre fanfic. The 2nd chapter wil be rely exitting, and haf tem atack the airship, witch is gong 2 be more powerful ten Zero's, Gelardan's, and Jarvis' airships all comboed. Even if Descole form Layton added his own airship in, tat woodn't be ass powerful as Lusamine's.


End file.
